grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Rachel Wood
Andrew Dixon, associate Jeremiah Rogers, associate |serviceofalt = Black Claw |serviceofalt notes = |job = Campaign manager |status = Living |season5 = X }} Rachel Wood is a campaign manager who formerly managed the campaign of the late Portland mayoral candidate Andrew Dixon. She first appeared in . Appearances She helped direct a promotional advertisement by Renard to support Andrew Dixon's campaign for mayor of Portland. In between takes, she gave Renard a tip on how to come across more neighborly in the commercial, and Renard joked a bit about it with her. She and Renard were practicing another promotional ad in support of Andrew Dixon, and Renard asked how one of his takes sounded. She gave Renard a tip to say "we" rather than "this city" so that he made it clear to viewers that he was a part of their community. She then went and closed the door of the room they were in and walked up closely to Renard, telling him with heavily suggestive undertones that they were going to have to run many takes that night. After having slept with Renard, she turned on the television in his bedroom and watched the advertisement they had previously filmed in support of Andrew Dixon. She then paused the commercial and complimented Renard on his posture, saying it "emanates authority" and got people to trust him. Renard asked her if he was convincing and she said he was and that she'd rather vote for him, as they started to kiss. She met with Jeremiah Rogers, Andrew Dixon, and Renard in Renard's office to discuss the current state of the mayoral race, commenting that Andrew Dixon's opponent, Galligher, was not taking the high road. Rachel suggested they should stop being the nice guy, but Andrew didn't want the campaign to be like every other one. Renard then suggested they make bacon out of the "pig," Galligher, and when Rachel asked how they would do that, Renard replied, "Well, first you fatten him up with some youthful indiscretions, and then you slit his throat with a couple of covered-up drug charges. And finally you gut him with gambling debts and some favors paid out to known associates of the mob." Renard said it was all true, but Andrew still didn't like the idea of using that information against Galligher. Rachel said that people needed to know who they were voting for and implied that the information could be leaked to the press. Rachel met Renard in his car, and Renard gave her a flash drive, telling her, "It's from a DEA sting five years ago. Former assemblyman and mayoral candidate Steven Gallagher buying an eight ball in a hotel suite." Rachel told Renard that this couldn't be tied back to him, and Renard assured her it wouldn't. Rachel then asked how come she didn't know about this, and Renard said it was because it was the dealer who investigators were looking for, not Gallagher, who made the evidence get buried with the help of "friends in low places," according to Renard. Rachel asked Renard how he got it, but he told her not to worry about it. She then told him that they were doing this for the right reasons, and Renard agreed, saying people had a right to know. Rachel then said to Renard, "I was thinking about going home, but I'm not really tired," before the two looked at each other. Later, as the area for Andrew Dixon's campaign rally was getting prepared at Lovejoy Fountain Park, Rachel spoke to the head of the teacher's union and got her to come to the rally later. Renard then walked up, and Rachel told Renard that the breaking story about Gallagher's indiscretion had been playing on every news channel, causing them to go ahead in the campaign. Rachel then instructed Renard not to leave the stage after introducing Andrew, though he was concerned he'd steal the limelight. Rachel assured him he wouldn't be doing any such thing and that he'd give people confidence by standing side by side with Andrew. She then handed Renard a paper with things to include in his introduction, before Jeremiah came and called her over to look at some banners that were being hung in the wrong locations. When the rally got underway, Rachel was the first to address the gathered crowd, and she urged everyone to go out and vote for Andrew on election day and "make our voices heard!" She then introduced Renard, who gave a brief speech and then introduced Andrew Dixon to the crowd. As Andrew neared the end of his speech, Rachel reached into her coat pocket and took out her phone, stepping aside to take the phone call. After Andrew finished his speech, he paused on stage to wave to the crowd, when he was suddenly shot in the left pectoral area. Renard quickly ran over to Andrew to catch him as he collapsed to the ground, and Rachel rushed over in horror right after. She called for paramedics as Renard desperately tried to keep the quickly fading mayoral candidate to stay with them. Category:2015 Grimmy Award Winners Category:Black Claw